Talk:SeeU/@comment-184.17.177.44-20150101092437/@comment-53539-20150103111016
@Otter, please at least admit that Korean Vocaloid's start is rocky. I'm starting to believe that your in denial here on vocaloids because every other fan who has been like this has proven to be... well... just that... Seeing the negative in something is not a bad thing, its better to accept a problem exists then to deny it because acceptance is a step forward to not being blinded by what reality is. The biggest issue is, if SeeU has done so well, why haven't they released her English vocal? Why is someone else heading a Uni and SBS reduced to adviser status? Why is there no SBS Vocaloids coming since SeeU was labelled "SV-01", suggesting more on the way? Why despite including English is SeeU Japanese one of the bottom half of the Japanese vocals by the Japanese? :-/ In contrast, Miku has been ubber successful yet at one stage I complained this last year gone that if I wasn't editing it at one stage her page wouldn't be updated. Miku gets tons and tons of things constantly. By your logic just as we "echo" SeeU's failures we should be praising Miku's successes. But as you learn, most of us don't even like Miku... Hell... Miku's on my top most disliked vocals. Aside from Nana, most Miku-esque vocals aren't that appealing to me, Rin and Tone Rion included. I'm not a fan of the cutesy female vocals and I honestly have no idea why I like Nana because she is a red herring for me. She is the only Vocaloid I'm bias to the point of favoritism... Yet... Why don't you see me ranting and raving about how much I like Nana despite being bias? >_< Basically I adress each voclaoid related matter as I come across it. So if people constantly post "rin and Len are twins dammit" then you'll see me respond to that constantly to point out that the flaws in that statement. I believe that its a duty of a fan to point other fans in the right direction, even if that isn't a easy task to do. I honestly don't enjoy telling someone that things aren't what they seem because its a damper on the fans views. The only exception being the non-Vocaloids being thrown off as Vocaloids, and thats kinda a matter of annoyance even then and nothing else that someone hasn't done their research. There are a number of people looking forward to Uni seeing her as a new start, we've not given up on Korean vocaloids, we're just disappointed at the rough start and how SeeU went. There is NO denying it and no escaping it. I myself am not disappointed in SeeU herself, but SBS mostly. Their marketing was a nightmare to deal with and the most criticised thing related to SeeU. They pretty much claimed you can do english without a English voicebank and then opening had to declare they were making one when people began to call BS on their claims. then it was put on perma-hold and has not been seen since. Edit: Also on the voice itself, SeeU has a lot of room for improvements, bare in mind as a first keap into a new language this comes almost with the domain. Until users give feedback and note bugs and glitches, you can only do X amount of tests on a vocal before release. Any product will throw up unexpected bugs once thrown onto the market, as nothing is 100% fool proof to whatever life is prepared to throw at it. SeeU not being a HQ in terms of Korean vocals is both expected and bound to happen. And as more Korean vocals are released, thus, the number of improvements in future vocals can occur and better vocals will happen that will push SeeU lower and lower on the quality measure (or higher, if theri awful). Her aduio quality is far from perfect, this much is known, she has some basic language issues. In terms of Japanese the Japanese have much better vocals and with racial hate around ND hitting them, this has held SeeU back in Japan even if the vocal was better. As we've all tried to explain to you, SeeU is a see-saw vocal. noboyd has been able to get solid facts on how well she is doing and marketing isn't ness. a sign of something doing well. It can also be seen as a last minute effort to get *something* out of the vocal. Only members of the Big 8, plus Yukari and Ia, are vocals one can't 100% question the popularity and (likely or not if they are known) sales.